Sometido
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Una vez superaba esa barrera, nada le hacía reparar más en cosas como el pudor. Y les gustaba, a ambos. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú


**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Pareja: **Martín (Argentina)/ Miguel (Perú)

* * *

**Sometido**

-Yo no voy abajo.

Es lo que Martín siempre decía y Miguel hacía una mueca de descontento, aunque finalmente cedía y le abría las piernas al argentino. Así fue desde la primera vez, aquella donde Miguel apenas era realmente consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Así fue tras el conflicto por las Malvinas, cuando Martín terminó echado sobre su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente mientras con los ojos cerrados trataba de contener las lágrimas. Martín no era de llorar frente a alguien, menos frente a Miguel porque sabía que aquello sería demasiado chocante para el chico.

-Ngh... carajo, podrías tomarte más tiempo para prepararme –gruñó Miguel cuando Martín sacó sus dedos del interior de la nación peruana, tomando su miembro y dirigiendo la punta de éste a la entrada de Miguel.

Martín le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

-No puedo esperar y tú tampoco –murmuró y una sonrisa traviesa se curvó en su rostro.

Miguel se mordió el labio, tragando cuando sintió como lentamente se entrometía dentro de él. A Miguel, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, le encantaba sentir a Martín dentro de él. Le encataba esa senación de tener a alguien complaciéndolo, de tenerlo por detrás... En algunos casos literalmente.

Miguel se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, mordiendo la almohada mientras sentía como Martín comenzaba a moverse, saliendo y volviendo a penetrarlo, cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Trataba de no gemir demasiado ya al principio, pero mierda, estaba demasiado caliente y excitado, cómo no si Martín había estado jugando con él por casi una hora antes de dignarse a cogérselo. Pedirle que lo amarrase fue una mala idea, nota mental para no volver a hacerlo.

-¡AH! ¡Ahí, mierda, a-ahí! –gritó echando la cabeza y las caderas hacia atrás cuando Martín dio de lleno en aquel punto que no sólo lo hacía ver estrellas, sino que causaba en su cuerpo un estremecimiento delicioso que finalment le arrancaba también a Martín un gemido.

Miguel, una vez que Martín halló su próstata, ya no pudo contenerse más. Sus gemidos fueron incrementando hasta finalmente convertirse en gritos. A Martín realmente le prendía cuando se soltaba así, le gustaba la boca sucia de Miguel cuando no trataba de ser sucia, sino que simplemente lo era sin pensárselo dos veces. Le gustaba cuando Miguel le rogaba por más, cuando se retorcía debajo de él, aproxomándolos a ambos al clímax.

-Y-ya casi... –jadeó Miguel y aquella era la señal para Martín.

Se detuvo de golpe. Miguel gruñó frustrado al sentir como se salía de él. El peruano se removió, sintiéndose extraño al ya no tener el miembro endurecido de Martín en su culo, haciéndolo gemir. Miró por encima de su hombro y Martín le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa coqueta y algo burlona. El rubio se separó de él, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Anda, al piso de rodillas –ordenó.

Miguel obedeció, arrodillándose frente al pene erecto de Martín, quien seguía sonriéndole. Tomó entre sus manos la erección de Argentina y lentamente se la fue introduciendo a la boca.

La verdad es que Martín era muy diferente a Miguel cuando se trataba de sexo, pero le gustaba lo sumiso que se podía poner el peruano cuando quería algo. Cuando quería que lo hiciesen gritar, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea y a Martín eso le agradaba.

-Mhh, sí, así –jadeaba Martín mientras lo agarraba del cabello, sintiendo como Miguel subía a bajaba a lo largo de su erección, tragándosela una y otra vez.

El peruano presionó más los labios, cerca de la base, sabiendo que eso le gustaba a Martín. Subió y jugueteó un poco con la punta, pero Martín inmediatamente empujó las caderas, manteniéndole la cabeza en su lugar. Miguel por un momento creyó que se atragantaría, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir chupándosela. Succionó con fuerza, contentándose en ese momento con la respiración entrecortada de Martín, quien le tironeaba cada vez más fuerte del cabello, indicándole qué tan cerca se encontraba hasta finalmente correrse en su boca. A Martín le encantaba hacer eso.

-Trágatelo –jadeó mientras que Miguel seguía con su miembro en la boca.

Miguel obedeció, como siempre. Se tragó la corrida de Martín, cerrando los ojos mientras el rubio le acariciaba la cabeza como a un perro. Aquello era simplemente demasiado para el menor, pertenecerle de esa manera a Martín era muchísimo más placentero de lo que parecía. Una vez superado el reparo a la hora de humillarse frente al otro, ya no nada más le impedía disfrutar de aquello.

Martín se apartó y Miguel se relamió, respirando aliviado. El rubio le soltó el pelo y Miguel se paró, dando un paso hacia atrás. Se removió inquieto y Martín sonrió.

-Échate otra vez en la cama –musitó inclinándose hacia adelante para jalarlo hacia él y robarle un beso-. Todavía no te corres tú...


End file.
